The Waiting Game
by Smackalicious
Summary: Abby's innocent questioning into Ziva's relationship with McGee leads to an unexpected revelation from Ziva. McGiva. Oneshot.


**Title: The Waiting Game**  
**Pairing: McGee/Ziva**  
**Rating: FR13**  
**Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Romance **  
**Cat: Het**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: Abby's innocent questioning into Ziva's relationship with McGee leads to an unexpected revelation from Ziva.**  
**Author's Note: In a total McGiva mood (I know, hard to imagine, right?), so I went looking for a prompt and got Abby/Ziva/making waves. So rather than writing Zabby, I wrote this. I picture it as happening in the current season, but it doesn't have spoilers for anything.**

**

* * *

**

Ziva breezed into Abby's lab, calling out, "Abby. Gibbs said you had something."

"Indeed I do, Miss David," Abby said, spinning around from where she was standing in front of her computer. "A question for you."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Abby, I do not have time for this. Gibbs is expecting -"

Abby waved Ziva's comment away, halting Ziva's words. "He isn't expecting anything. I just told him to get you down here."

Ziva crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, then. Ask your question."

Abby pursed her lips and studied her friend for a moment, then started talking. "There's been a lot of talk lately, just floating around the building, about you and a certain computer geek." Ziva's eyes shifted down as Abby spoke, confirming what she was saying. "So it's true! You two _are _hooking up outside of work! I knew it."

"Abby, I . . ." Ziva started, then shook her head, still looking at the floor. "It is complicated." She looked up and found Abby with a concerned expression on her face.

"What's going on, Ziva?" she asked softly, reaching out to touch Ziva's arm. "I mean, you care about Tim, right?"

"Of course!" Ziva said, surprising even herself with her vehemence. "That is not the problem."

"Well, if you're worried that he doesn't feel the same way, I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about there." Ziva raised an eyebrow at Abby, who smiled at her. "Come on, Ziva. He adores you. So what's so complicated? You're having fun, and Gibbs hasn't said anything . . ."

"He doesn't know," Ziva said, her eyes wide.

Abby gave her a look. "It's Gibbs. He knows _everything_."

Ziva let out a sigh. "Point taken." She looked back at Abby. "So why do you think he has not said anything?"

Abby shrugged. "He probably just thinks it's harmless flirting, or . . ." She trailed off as Ziva's face paled, and reached out for her again. "Hey, what is going on? Gibbs might rant and rave about Rule 12, but he's not really going to get mad at you guys for having fun."

Ziva shook her head. "That is not it. I . . ." She swallowed and let out a deep breath, meeting Abby's eyes. "I think I am pregnant."

Abby's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Whoa," she finally managed. She blinked a few times, still trying to process what Ziva had just said, then finally asked, "You told McGee, right?" Ziva didn't answer, just closed her eyes, and she suddenly felt a warmth as Abby engulfed her in a hug. "Oh, Ziva, you have to tell him!"

Ziva slipped out of Abby's grip, shaking her head. "I do not want him to feel pressured into anything. I am sure he never intended for things to get this serious, this quickly." She sighed and turned away from Abby, not wanting her to see the tears that were building in her eyes.

That didn't stop Abby, though, as she simply moved around Ziva so she was standing in front of her again. "Ziva," she said, forcing the younger woman to look up at her. "Do you want a baby?"

Ziva studied her for a minute, then finally admitted, "I had not really thought much about it, to be honest."

Abby gave her a small smile. "But you would keep it, right?"

"Of course, Abby," Ziva said in a hushed tone. She hesitated, then added, "I just do not want to be responsible for Tim feeling as though his career is over." She laughed a little. "That is very selfish of me, I realize."

"Ziva, plenty of agents have families and lives outside of NCIS," Abby said. "There is no reason either of you should feel like you can't still work here."

"But it is so dangerous!" Ziva said, moving away from Abby again, this time starting to pace. "I would not want to bring a child into the world with the danger of losing his mother . . . or father." She stopped, and Abby hesitated before moving to her side, suddenly feeling awkward about what she needed to say next.

"Ziva, nothing is going to happen to either one of you, and . . ." She paused, then continued. "I know Tim. We dated for a little bit, you know. And I broke it off with him because he wanted way more than I did - marriage, a family, the works." Ziva paled slightly and Abby continued hurriedly. "Not that he's stuck on me or anything, of course. Because if there's one thing I know about McGee, it's that he wouldn't take a chance on being with you if he was still focused on me. So you should definitely not worry about that." Ziva raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Sorry. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable -"

"You know, Abby," Ziva interrupted her, "perhaps I should have talked to someone else about this." She gave her a friendly smile to say she wasn't looking to be offensive. "You two have a history and I am sure you do not want -"

She was interrupted by Abby enveloping her in another hug, so she waited for the Goth to speak. Abby pulled back after a few moments and said, "You're my friend, Ziva. Both of you are. And I know, I can tell just from the way you're acting, that you care about Timmy very, very much." Ziva blushed a little and Abby continued. "Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. He's a great guy, and I love him a lot, too." Ziva's head shot up at that comment and Abby's eyes grew wide. "Like I love puppies! I don't want to fight you for him."

Ziva relaxed, smirking as she muttered, "I would not want anyone to fight me for him, either." She looked back at Abby, and tried to smile. "I should go talk to him."

Abby gave her another hug, this one more gentle in nature, and said, "It will be okay, Ziva. You'll see." She released her friend and watched her leave, her shoulders held high. Once she was alone in her lab, she raised her eyes to the ceiling and started talking again. "Okay, Gibbs? I know you're gonna be mad that Timmy and Ziva broke one of your rules - okay, maybe mad is an understatement, but you get what I mean. But please, Gibbs, don't be too hard on them. They really, really like each other - like, enough to make a baby together. I know it doesn't take love to make a baby, but you know, you can tell just from looking at them . . . Even if they don't realize it, they love each other. So, you know, take it easy on them. This will be hard enough for them as it is. Thanks for listening, Gibbs." She smiled and got back to work.

The elevator ride back to the squad room seemed to be over in seconds - much shorter a period than Ziva had hoped, as she still wasn't sure what she was going to tell McGee. As she stepped out of the car and into the bullpen, she spotted McGee across the room, working diligently at his desk, and she swallowed the fear that had crept into her throat.

Crossing the room, she stopped in front of his desk, and he looked up, frowning at the look on her face. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, and Ziva found herself struggling to stay calm.

"I need to talk to you," she said softly, though not softly enough to escape Tony's attention. He watched the exchange with unveiled curiosity from his desk, his phone at his ear. "Alone," she added, sending a quick glare in Tony's direction, causing him to avert his gaze quickly.

McGee nodded, standing. "Of course," he said, resisting the urge to place his hand on Ziva's back as they walked from the room, Tony peering after them as they went.

"Let it go, DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice sounded from his desk, and Tony looked over, a pained expression on his face.

"But, Boss!" he said, sending another desperate look in the direction McGee and Ziva had walked.

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork and met Tony's eyes. "If she wanted you to know, she would have invited you. Leave it." He held Tony's gaze for a few more moments, telling him without speaking how important this conversation truly was, and Tony nodded, though he couldn't help but wonder just what kind of conversation McGee and Ziva were having . . .

"Hey, what's going on?" McGee asked as Ziva led them into a quiet conference room and shut the door behind them, locking it for good measure. He wore a frown as she turned back to him, and she swallowed hard, knowing she just needed to get it over with.

"I do not know for sure yet," she began quietly, "but . . ." She trailed off and met McGee's eyes before continuing. "I think I am pregnant." He just stared at her, his eyes wide, and Ziva felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Immediately, McGee wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere," he said into her hair, and she pressed herself against him, grateful to have him in her life.

After a few moments, when she felt her tears subside, Ziva released herself from his arms and looked up at him, and he wiped the tears from her face with a gentle thumb. "I am sorry," she said, and he gave her a confused look. She shook her head. "I should not have said anything without knowing for sure."

"Well, I'm glad you did," he said. "You shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"You aren't upset?" she asked, though she knew that he would be a perfect gentleman about the whole thing.

"Just a little surprised," he admitted, smiling. "Why would I be upset? I've always wanted kids."

Ziva sighed and turned, leaning against the table in the center of the room. "I realize that, but I am not exactly giving you a choice here."

"Ziva, look at me." She did so and found him staring down at her, determination in his eyes. "We did this together. If you are pregnant, I am as much responsible as you. So stop blaming yourself. And stop thinking this would bother me, because you couldn't be further from the truth." He stepped in front of her, gently taking her chin in his hand. "I would be the luckiest man in the world to have you having my baby." Ziva smiled at that and pushed herself from the table, leaning up to kiss him.

When the kiss was over, she said, "I will have to take a test, or make an appointment . . ."

"_We_ will make an appointment," McGee said, and Ziva looked up at him in surprise. He smiled down at her. "I want to be there."

"But what about Gibbs?" Ziva asked, glancing at the door as though he was standing right outside.

McGee shrugged. "We'll figure something out. I mean, if you are pregnant, we'll have to tell him, anyway . . ." He was suddenly surprised to find Ziva's arms around him, and he returned the hug, asking, "What was that for?"

"For being so understanding," she said, and hugged him tighter.

"Hey, no problem," he murmured, though he was concerned about her sudden affection. Yes, they had been intimate, but she still wasn't a terribly demonstrative person. "Something else bothering you?"

She pulled away from him, looking up at him and trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"You're not usually so . . ." he shrugged, "touchy-feely. Especially not at work."

She smiled at him. "We are alone, McGee. And maybe . . . I have realized how wonderful you are."

He gathered her to him again, kissing her on the head. "Make that appointment, Ziva. I want to know as soon as possible what our future will bring."

Ziva rested her head on his chest and a hand on her stomach. Only time would tell now.

Tony walked into the bullpen the next morning, stopping when he saw that Gibbs was the only other person in the work area. "Morning, Boss. Where are the Probies?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Both of them called in, had something going on this morning."

Tony raised an eyebrow at that. "And you don't find that . . . suspicious?"

Gibbs put down his paperwork and gave Tony a look. "Not everyone is as hormonally charged as you, DiNozzo. I doubt they called in so they could have a quickie somewhere." He shook his head and returned to his paperwork, leaving Tony gaping after him.

As they worked, McGee and Ziva waited at the doctor's office for the results of her pregnancy test. Ziva sat on the table in a paper hospital gown, swinging her legs back and forth.

"I do not know why this is taking so long," she muttered, and McGee rubbed her back.

"It's only been a few minutes. I'm sure they have to make absolutely sure before they tell us," he said, and Ziva grumbled something unintelligible under her breath. McGee rolled his eyes.

A few seconds later, the doctor returned. Ziva reached blindly behind her for McGee's hand and he quickly allowed her to find it, suffering through the squeeze she gave it.

The doctor gave them a bittersweet smile. "You're not pregnant," he said, and Ziva released her grip on McGee's hand, her mouth falling open in shock.

"I'm . . . not?" she asked, sure she had heard him wrong. "But I do not understand." She glanced at McGee and he squeezed her hand, then she looked back at the doctor. "I missed my period."

The doctor continued to smile at her. "Have you been under more stress than usual lately?"

"I . . ." she started, and looked to McGee for help.

"The King case," he provided, and she nodded, looking back to the doctor.

"So that's it? I was just . . . under stress?" Ziva looked down at her lap, still trying to process everything. "Then why was I so sure . . ." She looked up at the doctor. "I felt like I was pregnant."

The doctor's smile grew wider. "I think that is something you two should discuss, and come back to me if things change in the future." He winked and announced, "You two can leave now, get back to your lives."

"Thank you, Doctor Farmer," McGee said, leaning over to shake the doctor's hand. They waited for the doctor to leave the room before McGee handed Ziva her clothes and turned away to give her some privacy while dressing. "Well, that's a little bit of a load off, huh?" he attempted to pass the time while she dressed. She didn't say anything, so he looked over his shoulder at her. "Ziva?"

She hadn't even started to dress and was staring down at her lap. He began backpedaling. "Hey, I didn't mean it like I wouldn't be happy if you were -"

"I thought I would be more relieved," Ziva interrupted him, and he frowned down at her, more out of curiosity than disapproval. She swiveled around to face him. "I suppose it is silly to feel this way. I should be happy that we do not have to tell Gibbs." McGee continued to study her and she looked away, suddenly embarrassed at his scrutiny. "At least you are not, ah, tied down now."

"Ziva, what are you talking about?" he asked, worried at her words.

She shrugged. "This has been a lot to deal with, yes? Maybe you would be happier if you were with someone else."

He stared at her, disbelieving of what she was saying. "You don't want that, do you?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. "I don't, either. I wouldn't be happier with someone else. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too," Ziva finally said, her voice quiet. She looked up at McGee and he leaned down and hugged her.

"And if you want a baby," he said after a few moments, "then we'll have a baby."

This time it was Ziva's turn to look at McGee in shock. "McGee, I . . ."

He was smiling down at her. "Ziva, if I know one thing, it's how I feel when I'm with you. I should have told you this before, but you should know . . . I love you. And nothing would make me happier than having a family with you." He waited for her response, and after a few moments of silence, his smile disappeared. "Uh, wow, okay, I totally misread your intentions there. I should have . . . I'm sorry." He massaged his forehead with his fingers, feeling totally ridiculous.

He suddenly felt his arm being pulled down, though, and looked down to find Ziva smiling up at him. "I love you, too," she said, and his expression changed from embarrassment to joy before he glared down at her with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Don't _ever _do that to me again," he grumbled at her, and she laughed.

"I better get dressed so we can get back before Gibbs has both our sixes," Ziva said, leaving McGee looking impressed.

"Nice use of jargon," he said, and she swatted at him, making him laugh. "Okay, I'll be right outside," he said, smiling at her. He exited the small room, leaving Ziva to herself.

Her smile waned for a moment as she thought about the results of the test again, but then returned as she remembered the conversation she had just had with McGee. Abby was right. He loved her, and he would stay with her, baby or no baby.

"Good things come to those who wait," she murmured to herself, her hand passing absently over her abdomen. She stared at the wall. "Someday." She got dressed and left the examination room.

**THE END!**


End file.
